Loyalty
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Erin shows she's loyal to her partner Jay over the Lonnie situation. She tags along on a stakeout, refusing to let him do it alone. That night they give into their passion, the next day at work when Jay is accused of murder does she provide the alibi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: This won't leave me alone until I write it... what should have happened with the Jay/ Lonnie situation.**

Loyalty

I approach Jay's car, opening the door and climbing inside quickly.

"Erin?" Jay jumps, his hand going to his hip to rest over his gun.

"Easy Jay." I readjust my jacket as I get comfy in his car.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm your partner Jay, you're obviously into something. I'm not letting you push me away like earlier today. I _do_ want to know." I turn in my seat to face him.

"You'll just run and tell Hank." He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I won't."

"Why?"

"You're my partner Jay, I'm loyal to you. Besides, if you feel strongly about this then I know you're doing the right thing. You're the most moral person I know. Talk to me."

Jay looks over at me unsure before nodding and putting the car in driving and taking off.

"His name is Lonnie Rodiger. He raped and killed my ex girlfriends little brother seven years ago. He would have turned fifteen this year… my partner and I were first on the scene. I saw a foot and I pulled back the reeds and found Ben tied up with rope and duct tape."

"Jay, I'm so sorry."

"His parents came to my academy graduation and I see them every year on what would be his birthday. They have been living in hell so close to this pedophile, knowing he killed their boy with no justice served."

"How'd he get off?"

"He got a good lawyer and his dad was his alibi. But the week before he was caught jerking off in front of a school, he had pictures of Ben on his laptop and kid porn. I just want to stop him before he does it to someone else."

"Oh god. The poor boy… and his family. How could they possibly cope? We'll get him Jay." My voice is fierce at the end thinking of the injustice.

"I think he's going to strike again, he's bought a tent, rope, duct tape and kids toys… I can't let him do that so I've been tailing him. Trying to find some evidence to get him locked away."

"Where he belongs. Hank didn't offer to help you?" I'm shocked and angry with this.

"Nope, he's been telling me for weeks to drop it or I'll be in hot water. Apparently our unit doesn't need that kind of bad publicity… but all the crooked shit he does is apparently okay. You know… as long as it's for him." His voice is bitter and full of anger.

"Does he know he's going to kill again?" I ask feeling disgusted at Hank.

"I told him today, he shoved me and said he can't warn me anymore. I have eyes on me and he can't help me if something happens." I scoff at this and roll my eyes.

"You're fucking kidding me." I'm fuming as I hear this.

"Wish I was." I reach out and place my hand over Jay's that's resting on his thigh.

"We'll do this together." He turns his hand and holds mine in his grasp as we make our way to Lonnie's address.

We sit there for thirty minutes in silence watching the house.

"Should have brought food." Jay chuckles at me and reaches into his backseat bring a cooler bag back with him.

"Help yourself."

"Thanks, although this isn't what I want." I look over at Jay suggestively and his eyes are staring back and searching my gaze.

He raises an eyebrow questioning as I shrug and turn back to digging through the bag before pulling out a sandwich.

"Want half?"

"Considering it's mine, yeah." I giggle at him.

"What's yours is mine. We are partners." We eat in silence when I see the door open.

"Jay." I whisper as I reach out to tap his shoulder.

"That's him." I grab the camera and snap a few photos as Jay pulls the car out to follow him.

* * *

"Well that was a bust." Jay complains as he falls back on the couch, I hand him a beer before sitting next to him and downing some of my beer.

"We'll pick it back up tomorrow." I fall back into the couch, my arm touching Jay's.

"You're serious about helping me aren't you?"

"You're my partner Jay. I've got your back, just like you'd have mine. Like you _have_ had mine."

"Thanks Erin… I know it's hard for you to go against Hank."

"Maybe my loyalty has been too blind… he saved my life but knowing he basically didn't care a kid was murdered. Went through something so horrific..." I trail off disgusted.

"He told me and I quote 'life's unfair'." My eyes are deadly as I turn them to Jay.

"Serious?"

"Yep." Jay throws back some of his beer and I take in his face.

I bite my lip weighing up my next decision, knowing I've wanted it for so long but only holding back because of Hank.

My hand wraps around his beer before leaning forward and putting ours both on the table.

"Erin?" Jay questions unsure.

I move on the couch to straddle him and look down in his eyes, my heart is beating rapidly at the chance I'm taking.

"Erin." Jay gulps as my hands run up his arms and rest on his cheeks.

"Don't you want this? It can't just be me that feels it." I whisper, searching his face.

"Of course I do… but Hank?"

"I don't care anymore. Hanks wrong about the Lonnie thing, he's wrong about us too. Screw it." My face leans close, our eyes not leaving each other's.

My eyes finally close when my lips touch his, moaning into our first kiss. His hands go to my ass and pull me closer as my tongue slips into his mouth.

The kiss turns from slow and full of longing to frenzied as our need consumes us.

My hands move to his waist and pulls his shirt up, our lips meet again once it's off as my fingernails scrape down his abs.

He pulls my shirt off before his lips go down my neck; I throw my head back giving him better access.

My back arches as he bites down and I grind down on his lap. His fingers unclasp my bra and I throw it to the side, moaning when his hands massage my breasts.

I grind down on him again, my pussy pulsating with lust.

His hands come back to my ass as he stands up and walks us into his bedroom, placing me gently on his bed with my arms on his biceps for support.

He pulls away, his hands going to my jeans and pulling them down with my panties leaving me naked and panting on his bed.

I sit up before getting on my knees on the bed, my hands going to his belt and undoing his jeans before pulling them down with his boxers.

His manhood springs free as he kicks his jeans off, my arms wrap around his neck as I pull him closer until he's kneeling on the bed too.

Our naked chests are pressed together as our tongues fight for dominance, his hands roaming my body leaving a path of fire in their wake.

His fingers find my wet pussy and push in, a gasp falling through my lips as my head is thrown back.

His teeth scrape down my neck before resting on the caress of where my neck and shoulder meets sucking down.

His fingers are pumping in and out as I move against his hands, desperate for release.

He pulls out before pushing me back onto the bed, his hands grabbing me behind the knees and pulling me closer as he leans down.

He's careful to keep his full weight off me as he leans over me; he gives me a sweet kiss before pushing in and joining our bodies.

I shiver at the pleasure, more than I could have hoped for after waiting so long to give in to our passions and desires.

His moves are slow at first, my legs moving to wrap around his waist pulling him deeper.

He rocks against me faster as I gasp out his name, eyes closed in pleasure.

I run my hands through Jay's hair, as our bodies continue to brush against each others.

My nails scratch his scalp as his lips find the corner of my lips; his hand making it's way down between our bodies to play with my clit.

I'm calling out his name in pleasure as Jay explodes inside of me.

He rolls over besides me as we lay staring at the ceiling.

I roll onto my side, my head propped up by my arm.

"You done?" I ask with a smirk.

"Not even close." He smirks back as I lean closer.

"Good." My lips find his as I straddle him, his tongue slipping in my mouth.

* * *

"What's on your mind Jay?" I ask as we pull up to the district with coffee, needing it after a sleepless night.

"You." I smile over at him and he leans across the center console, pressing our lips together.

"I don't regret anything, if that's what you're thinking." He shrugs at me.

"Something along those lines, yeah." He admits with a small smile.

"We'll figure it out Jay. I'll take Hank's consequences. Let's just get through this Lonnie thing first yeah? Once he's locked up then we can come clean and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." He kisses me again before we get out of the car.

"I hate secrets." He grumbles as we walk into the district.

"It's just like going undercover." I laugh as we buzz ourselves up and are greeted with a tense silence.

"Morning everyone." Jay calls out, his voice full of happiness and I smile knowing I'm the reason for that before walking over to my desk.

"What's going on?" He asks when he's met with silence.

"Halstead, my office." I glare over at Hank when he barks at Jay.

I exchange a look with Jay before he walks in Hank's office and the door is closed, my view obstructed from the partially closed blinds.

"Guys, what's happening?" I demand confused, my gut full of dread.

I look back in time to see Jay hand over his gun and badge to Hank and murder is in my eyes as I barge into Hank's office not even noticing the Commander.

"What the hell is going on here?" I look between Jay and Hank, demanding answers.

"Is this about last night?" I ask Jay, confused how Hank could possibly know.

 **A/N: Part two coming soon... just leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay so I was at the gym at 4.30am so I might as well get an update up since I'm awake so early lol**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I feel the start of last chapter was less than average but I appreciate them anyway :)**

 **Here is Part 2!**

Loyalty Part Two

 _Previously_

 _I look back in time to see Jay hand over his gun and badge to Hank and murder is in my eyes as I barge into Hank's office not even noticing the Commander._

" _What the hell is going on here?" I look between Jay and Hank, demanding answers._

" _Is this about last night?" I ask Jay, confused how Hank could possibly know._

"What about last night?" The Commander asks, his tone serious.

"Commander." I nod over at him.

"Do you know something about last night Detective Lindsay?" He presses me with a stern look.

"In what regards?" Unsure why the commander would be involved if this was about an in house romance.

"Lonnie Rodiger was murdered last night." Hank's gruff voice replies.

"What? And you think Jay did it?" My tone full of astonishment as I glare over at Hank.

"Yeah, they do. I'm suspended." Jay's pissed.

"He was just trying to keep that murderer from taking another life and now he's the target?" I growl at the men in the room.

"Erin. This doesn't concern you." Hank's tone is dismissive.

"Hell yes it does. Jay's my partner. We look out for our own." I'm staring Hank down and he seems unfazed by the suspension of one of his own.

"Did you give them your alibi?" I raise my eyebrow at Jay.

"I said I was home." Jay tells me.

"With me. He was with _me_ last night. From seven pm." My eyes finally leave Jays to meet the Commanders.

"Why didn't you mention it Detective Halstead?" The commander asks.

"I didn't know if Erin wanted her personal life aired out in the open like that."

"Jesus Jay, don't worry about protecting me when your job and a hell of a lot more is on the line. Jay and I were together from seven last night until this morning when we walked in together. He wasn't out of my sight. He didn't murder anyone." Jays look is of shocked appreciation as I come clean.

Hank's glare is staring us down, looking less than impressed.

"Commander, with respect. She just admitted she would have her partners back… she could be covering for him." I turn my glare onto Hank and take a step forward when Jay's hand grabs mine.

"Erin, don't." I look to Jay and nod slowly.

"Halstead, please report to internal affairs for an interview this afternoon." The Commander orders, no room for argument.

"You mean interrogation." He spits as he opens the door and walks out, he grabs his coat and storms out of intelligence.

I'm staring Hank down as he says goodbye to the Commander.

"You can't be serious." I cross my arms and Hank takes a seat at his desk.

"I told him not to go after a personal vendetta." I let out a bitter chuckle.

"Right. Because you never do that."

"Don't think I'll forget about what you just admitted. Are you and Jay screwing?" Hank asks harshly.

"Well that's sort of what happens when you date someone. I'm allowed to sleep with my boyfriend Hank." My hazel eyes are full of anger that I don't even care of what I've admitted to Hank.

"I told you what would happen if you did that. Go play house Erin, if that's what you want."

"Fuck you Hank." My hazel eyes hold fire as I stare Hank down.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't know what your problem is with Jay. Maybe it's because he's got more morals in his little finger than you do in your entire body. Maybe it's because you could see we had chemistry between us… but if I wasn't like a daughter to you then you wouldn't even care what we did with our personal time."

"Don't speak to me like that Erin."

"I'll speak to you however the hell I want. You have everyone else's back, but never Jay's. Why? We should have picked up the case he was looking into and got a conviction. At the very least we should be working it now to clear him, not letting him twist in the wind." My chest is heaving by the end, disappointment at my father figure clear in my eyes.

"If he can't get out of it then he doesn't deserve to be in this unit."

"I thought we were family Hank. Isn't that the speech you gave a few months back? That we're each other's family. You don't treat family like this. We should have his back."

"Erin, that's enough. We've got work to do."

"You do more corrupt shit than Jay. Especially when it's personal to _you_. All Jay did was tail a pedophile and murderer to get justice for a grieving family and stop him hurting anyone else. Don't forget this is personal for Jay. He knew that boy, he loved that boy and he is grieving too."

"Erin you're out of line." Hank barks at me.

"Am I? Hank I love Justin but he got drunk and paralyzed a kid. You did everything to try and cover it up… and you wanted to do the same recently when he was an accomplice to murder. Antonio let it go… All Jay has done is want a murderer to be put away. Can you seriously not see who in that scenario deserves your help more? I hope you're proud of yourself Hank. I'm so ashamed of you." I shake my head at him completely shocked by his actions.

I turn to walk out of his office.

"Erin, get back here." He orders gruffly.

"Kiss my ass Hank, I'm taking a personal day." I grab my coat from my desk harshly before storming out.

* * *

"Trudy, I need a favor."

"Here." She slides a file across her desk not even looking up.

"You're the best." I breathe out a sigh of release.

"I'm glad you've got your partners back Lindsay."

"Thanks to you, maybe I can actually help him." I collect the file from the desk.

"Is he more than just a partner? I've always wondered." She stares me down and I bite my lip.

"I hope so." I whisper honestly and she nods.

"You didn't get it from me." She nods down at the file.

"Get what?" I question before sending her a wink.

* * *

I open Jay's apartment door, surprised it's unlocked and frown as when I see he's pacing around.

"Jay." He stops pacing to look over at me.

"Erin." He breaths out and I close the distance and pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry baby." I whisper into his ear.

"What are you doing here?" He pulls away so I can see his shocked face.

"Well after I cursed Hank out, I took a personal day."

"What?"

"I told you, we're in this together partner." I wink at him as I get him to sit on the couch.

"Lonnie Rodiger homicide file." I hold it out for Jay and he breaths out a sigh of relief.

"No one would give this to me, not even Antonio. Do they all think I would do this?" He's shaking his head, upset by the team's actions.

"I don't know babe." I sigh, sorrow in my voice.

"How'd you get it?"

"Trudy. She loves me." He chuckles as he places a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah she does. Thank you."

"Let's get to work." I take my coat off as he opens the file for us to dig in.

"I have to go to IA later."

"Want me to come?"

"Nah, I'm pretty much gonna tell them to shove it." I nod over at him.

* * *

"Erin, check this out." I close the door and walk over with pizza before dropping it on the coffee table.

"What?"

"Phil Rodiger said his son didn't come home at all last night."

"But he did, because we didn't come back here until after we saw him walk into his place."

"Yeah. He got tired of hunting. He was home not long after the photos of my car tailing him were taken."

"We got a photo." I dig for the camera and go through until I find the one I'm after.

"His time of death is an hour after that photo." Jay comments looking at the photo.

"His father killed him." I look over at Jay and he's nodding.

"Well let's track him down then, we need a confession." I stand up and offer my hand to Jay.

"Thank you. You've been amazing during this." I shake my head before reaching up to give him a chaste kiss.

* * *

"Jay." I nod over to the bar where Phil Rodiger is sitting drinking his sorrows away.

We walk over to him and take a seat on either side; Jay places the file on the bar.

"What do you want?"

"To talk about Lonnie." Jay replies bluntly.

"Shut up, don't say his name."

"Funny thing, but your statement to the police says you didn't see him last night." I lean forward, staring him down.

"What's odd is, we were following Lonnie and I took this picture as he walked into your house. An hour later he was dead… he was murdered at your place right?" Jay places photos in front of him, his tone quiet.

"Stop talking. You don't know what you're talking about." Phil's lip is quivering as Erin takes it home.

"He was done hunting for another little kid… you know what he did to Ben all those years ago. You confronted him and you fought."

"I didn't mean to kill him… I found pictures on his computer and I… oh god. I believed him all this time. I _defended_ him. He's a monster… so I grabbed a belt and I just…" He's sobbing into his hands as Jay and I exchange a look.

* * *

We walk out of the observation room where Phil Rodiger confessed to Antonio.

Hank gives Jay his gun and badge with a pat to his arm; my eyes are like ice when he looks over at me.

"Never doubted you man." I glare over at Adam as Jay just puts an arm around me and ushers me out with him.

"It's not worth it."

"It actually would be." I grumble.

"Jay, Erin. Wait up. I need to see you in my office." We turn and follow Hank in his office.

"I'm not apologizing for this morning." I cross my arms as I stare Hank down as soon as the door shuts.

"I think I'm the one who owes you an apology." I raise my eyebrows shocked.

"Halstead, I should have had your back through this. It's not often I'm wrong… but I'll admit I was wrong."

"Thanks sir."

"I'm lucky to have you in my unit." Jay nods over at him and some of my anger melts away.

"How long?" He gestures between us.

"Since we've wanted it? Since we met." I answer, trying to avoid the question knowing I told Hank this morning that Jay was my boyfriend and we haven't spoken about it yet.

"Since you got together." Hank presses for more information.

"Last night." Jay answers.

"Erin made it sound longer this morning, said you were her boyfriend." Jay looks over at me and I feel heart crawl up my neck.

"Didn't want to give you the satisfaction of knowing it only just happened Hank." I shrug.

"We haven't really talked about where we stand, but I know I can't go back."

I look over to Jay feeling hopeful at his confession.

"I don't want that either. I want you."

"As your boyfriend?" Jay smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Maybe." Hank clears his throat and we look back.

"I don't like this." He gestures between us.

"But damn it I felt like shit today thinking I lost Erin, knowing I made her unhappy and disapointed. I want Erin happy, like any father would. So keep it professional, or one of you need to go."

Our mouths drop open in shock, before I smile.

"Thank you Hank. You didn't lose me… but just think about what I said okay?"

"I will." I swallow my pride and pull him in for a hug knowing he's giving Jay and I a chance to be happy together and remain partners.

We're walking out to the car when Jay speaks.

"I need to go see the Corson's, I should have gone this morning but you showed up with the file."

"Do you want me to come or would you like to go alone?" I reach up to cup his cheek and he leans into it.

"Come with me." My hand drops from his face to slip in his and he pulls me in to kiss my forehead.

 **A/N: I was originally going to do this more in line with the show and just have them stick by each other as partners, but I just like to take every opportunity to bring Linstead to life sooner and sooner in the show lol**

 **I'm working on one that's set in the episode where Hank tells Erin he told Jay to stay away from her for his own protection... Hank never knocks on the door that night to talk about Justins little friend... so of course Erin doesn't have to leave ;)**


End file.
